


Vanishing

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inui's experiment goes very wrong, then very right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing

Inui-senpai had a lot of weird ideas, but Kaidoh didn't think that lotion would be as bad as Jiru. It wasn't really, or at least it wasn't bad in the same way.

"Senpai, I can't see my hand."

"That's just a small uncalculated side effect, Kaidoh. We only applied a small amount to your hand, so the effects should wear off shortly." Inui peered into the small jar of green lotion. "It's a peculiar reaction, though. None of the test batches performed in this manner." He swiveled in his desk chair and wrote down a few notes.

"Senpai, I'm invisible."

"Yes, Kaidoh. It will wear off soon." Inui continued scribbling.

Kaidoh got up from the bed, one hand holding onto the towel around his transparent waist, and walked across the room to smack Inui on the arm. "I'm _completely_ invisible, senpai. And I'm cold." Kaidoh didn't understand why he always had to be naked while trying Inui's experiments. Inui said it was for thorough data, but Kaidoh was fairly certain it was because Inui-senpai just wanted to molest him. It wasn't really molesting if Kaidoh enjoyed it, but Inui-senpai liked it when Kaidoh resisted a little.

Inui turned from his notebook and looked around the room, settling his gaze on Kaidoh's towel. "Fascinating," he whispered, wheeling his chair forward and grabbing hold of the terrycloth. "Completely invisible?" He yanked the towel away and frowned. "This will make things difficult." He pondered the towel in his hands, then turned to his notebook. "Did you eat anything strange?"

Kaidoh wondered if that time in the bathroom before the experiment counted. Surely Inui-senpai already took that into account. "No, senpai."

The towel flew from Inui's hands and landed on Kaidoh's shoulder. "Sit on the bed, please."

Kaidoh complied, wrapping the towel around his waist again. "I need to be home tonight, senpai. Visible."

"Perhaps speeding up your metabolic rate will increase the rate of cellular degeneration of the compound." Inui hummed to himself and scratched away in his notebook.

He would never say this aloud, because saying it aloud would make him a freak, but Kaidoh thought Inui's science talk was sexy. Last week, Inui had to stop talking about proboscis venom because Kaidoh couldn't contain himself and tackled his senpai in the basement, where Inui kept his bug samples and microscope.

"Should I do some laps?" Kaidoh asked. Laps usually solved everything and what laps couldn't solve, ten minutes in a closet with Inui did.

"I'd prefer a closer examination." Inui's knees bumped the bed as his desk chair slid up, wheels squeaking and scraping across the hardwood floor. His mother would be upset that he took it off the chair mat again. "Tell me if you feel anything odd." His hand reached out and unknotted Kaidoh's towel. "It gets in the way of the data," he said, even though he couldn't see Kaidoh scowling at him. Inui never needed to see Kaidoh to know what the other boy was doing, a side effect of their doubles game.

Kaidoh wondered what Inui would classify as odd. The Dunk Smash idiot said that Inui's glasses and notebook were odd, but Kaidoh thought they were necessary for Inui to see and for Inui to record what he saw – there was nothing weird about being smart. The time Inui made homemade, organic lubricant was pretty odd, but the stuff worked, even though it stained Kaidoh's skin magenta for a week and everyone pointed and snickered in the showers after practice. The team got Jiru and laps for it, though, because Tezuka-buchou was embarrassed and Inui was angry.

They did it in the shower while the team was taking laps, because Inui was sexy when angry and he tended to explain his anger in big words that Kaidoh didn't understand, but that made Inui's mouth move in pretty patterns. Inui-senpai's lips were strong from lots of talking, which was a bonus.

"I was thinking, Kaidoh, that this effect could have something to do with your hormone levels." Inui's fingers moved over Kaidoh's abdomen, pinching and prodding. "Have you been feeling any differently lately?" His examination moved to Kaidoh's hip, then down to his hamstring. "Very nice, Kaidoh. You've been training hard."

"We're going to win," Kaidoh said, clenching his fists so as not to tilt his hips to the side. "I have to do my part."

"Please don't overdo, it. Your body's in a very temperamental stage of growth and overexerting a given set of muscles and ignoring another can cause permanent damage that can hinder your growth." Inui continued to poke at Kaidoh's leg.

"I'll be careful, senpai." Kaidoh wondered if Inui was going to talk about the pituitary again, or perhaps the hypothalamus. He really loved the way Inui's mouth curled around the elongated u sound. Just remembering it sent small ripples of electricity from Kaidoh's hips to his toes.

He was invisible, so Inui would never know if Kaidoh helped himself to a little mid-examination relief. Usually Inui was adverse to Kaidoh 'jumping the gun,' but Inui couldn't see that the combination of science and physical contact was too much for Kaidoh's blossoming anatomy to handle for much longer.

Still making small noises of agreement with whatever Inui-senpai said, Kaidoh reached down.

"The true issue with the formula, of course, is that I used a synthetic base." Inui ran his fingers under Kaidoh's knee and frowned. "Kaidoh, your pulse is accelerated. Is the phenomenon causing you any discomfort."

"Senpai, would you do me a favor?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and kept running his fingers under Kaidoh's knee. "Do you want me to recite the phylum for you?"

"The periodic table," Kaidoh whispered. Inui's finger found Kaidoh's ticklish spot and the need to jerk his leg coupled with the need to keep it still and not give himself away, despite his suspicion that Inui already knew, kept Kaidoh still and rigid on the bed.

"Hydrogen, Helium..." Inui's finger slid over the spot again. "I love when you're trying to be sneaky, Kaidoh." He chuckled and rubbed the spot again. "Lithium, Beryllium…"

"Skip to Osmium, senpai!"

Inui removed his hand from Kaidoh's leg. "Osmium," he chuckled, "used to make filaments in light bulbs. Atomic weight, 190.2." He moved his hand up and down the inside of Kaidoh's thigh. "Do you want to know more?"

Kaidoh nodded then squeaked out an affirmative when he realized Inui couldn't see him.

"Boiling point 5027 degrees Celsius. Melting point 3045 degrees Celsius. Filling orbital-"

Kaidoh's body shook and he gasped out, "5d6!"

"Very good, Kaidoh. You remembered." Inui retied Kaidoh's towel and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his kouhai's cheek. "You seem to have worked the substance out of your system." His fingers reached for Kaidoh's knee. "Shall we see if we can get through to Astatine today?"


End file.
